poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escaping/Dealing with Doomsday
This is how Escaping and Dealing with Doomsday goes in LEGO DC and Marvel Super Heroes. Kryptarium approaches Rookie Frax: Pie delivery. The Rookie: What flavor filling? gives Rookie a pie the pie is a communicator as Batman's hologram appears Batman: Hey, Rookie. The Rookie: Batman! Are you a ghost? Batman: No, I'm not a ghost. It's a hologram. The Rookie: Oh. Batman: Listen, I need you and the other heroes to escape and meet me at HQ. The Rookie: Well, I am out of pies. You get me out, and I'm all yours. Batman: Good. hologram disappears appears Livewire: Did somebody let Livewire out to play? The Rookie: We did! follows Rookie appears Raven: Rookie! follows Rookie enter the vaults of Kryptarium The Rookie: The vaults of Kryptarium. Raven: How did you know about this place? The Rookie: I've been here when I defeated the Overlord. I hid his Golden Armor here. Livewire: So you hid the Gold Armor here so that no one could abuse its power again. The Rookie: Yes. Raven: Very impressive. continue on find Omega's staff The Rookie: gasps Killer Frost: What is it? The Rookie: The Omega's staff. Livewire: This... Raven: Changes... The Rookie: Everything. takes the Omega's staff Raven: We're taking it with us? The Rookie: We have no choice. look around sees the coast is clear The Rookie: Coast is clear, guys. and Killer Frost fall through a trap door get back up look around they hear the Overlord's voice The Overlord: Welcome. Seeing as you're all here, you can assist me with my work. The Rookie: Overlord. Killer Frost: His experiments don't end well for those who assist him. Overlord arrives The Overlord: My thanks to you, Rookie. This breakout is the perfect opportunity to get more followers for my work. The Rookie: Huh? Killer Frost: What followers? The Overlord: Followers, like Doomsday here. see Doomsday as he enters looks scared Overlord grins evilly Frost looks frightened Doomsday: roar The Rookie: Yep. He's much more of a Doomsday. Killer Frost: Good point. Doomsday: Doomsday serves Mighty Master Overlord. blasts Doomsday in the face. Doomsday recovers and sees Rookie and Killer Frost gone Doomsday: Huh? and Killer Frost hide from him searches for his opponents The Overlord: I look forward to see how you fair against the one capable of actually killing the Man of Steel. Try to survive as long as possible. walks away as Rookie and Killer Frost think of something The Rookie: Let's think of something, quick. Killer Frost: I've got an idea. looks intrigued whisper to each other begins building something prepare as Doomsday arrives The Overlord: Enough delays. Get them. Get them now! gets electrocuted looks enraged Killer Frost: Uh-oh. We made him mad. Run for it! run for it blast at Doomsday block Doomsday's blasts as they outrun him begin building something as Doomsday enters and gets electrocuted Frost freezes him as Rookie hits him five times breaks free run as they shoot him step on as Doomsday enters gets electrocuted as Rookie slices him with his sword falls down The Rookie: Yes, it worked! Killer Frost: How do we get out of here? The Rookie: I'm sure something will turn up. are heard as they see a helicopter The Rookie: See? enter the helicopter Overlord approaches Doomsday The Overlord: Poor Doomsday. Perhaps some kind of rubber stone. pokes Doomsday snores then cut to Mac's battle with Davy Jones Davy Jones: You can do nothing without the key! Mac Grimborn: I already have the key. Davy Jones: No, you don't. Mac Grimborn: Oh that key. continue their fight Mac Grimborn: Jones, it's not too late! I can set you free! stops and looks surprised Mac Grimborn: You're just afraid to share your heart with Calypso. Davy Jones: scoffs What does a whelp like you know about the heart? helicopter arrives